1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to garbage disposal and more particularly to an apparatus for piercing garbage bags and collecting nonrigid, elongate objects and powder with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that a wide variety of materials are contained in garbage. Typically, garbage collection employees have to open garbage bags to find recyclable items contained therein. This is a difficult, dangerous job since stained materials, household hazardous wastes, or the like may contain in garbage bags. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of garbage disposal for effectively sifting materials in the garbage so as to facilitate subsequent processing are constantly being sought.